A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by Corkingly Spiffing
Summary: My first D/G fic. Previously Playing with Fire. READ AND REVIEW! [or not, karma we'll repay you.]
1. A Dream

Playing with Fire Ginny/Draco PG-13; Just because... Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you might recognize.  
  
A/N: I don't have Microsoft Word so this format might be weird, I'm sorry. And this is also my first Draco/Ginny story. So sorry if it's dumb.   
  
Ginny sat at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
She thought that, what with Cho running off with her boyfriend last year, that Harry wouldn't have any interest in her anymore. Leaving an empty spot in his heart. Which she would have graciously filled, and was just going to tell him that... when she found him. Snogging the daylights out of Cho.  
  
She wasn't really hurt by the fact that he didn't like her. She didn't like him. Yet, he was her security blanket. He was always there to fall back on if there was no one there. And now, even he was gone. She had nobody. She was alone, just like in her first year.  
  
No, she had Tom back then. A slight smile touched her lips. Though he was actually manipulating her for his own evil plot, she still loved him, and she, to this day, she still misses him. Looking back on it all, it kind of thrilled Ginny to have done something so impure... Contrary to popular belief, she had no want or need to be the little Virgin-ial Gryffindor Princess for the rest of her life. She wanted excitement, adventure, and thrills.  
  
That's why she wanted Harry. He goes through so much, it would be great to be apart of it.  
  
But, he obviously found someone else to thrill and be thrilled by. She looked back at the castle, a moment's hesitation, before throwing her wand on the ground, and entering the Forest, defenseless.  
  
Draco checked for Filch, then made his way outside. The pale moonlight bathed his features as he crossed the grounds to the forest. He occasionally took walks through there when he was wakeful. He may have been afraid of the Forbidden Forest as a first year, but now he found walks through it quite exhilarating. He muttered, "Lumos," and a small beam of light fell on the path in front of him. As he reached the edge of the forest, he found a wand on the ground. Warning bells went off in his head, as he pocketed the wand, and entered the forest.  
  
Ginny sat on a log, a little ways in to the forest. She could still see the lights of the castle from her perch. And sitting there, just staring at the lights, is how Draco found Ginny.  
  
"Well, well, the little Weasel decided to take a stroll out from under the Brother Weasels watchful eye?" Draco smirked. Oddly enough, he got no reaction from her. She just stared, blissfully off into space. He waved his hand in front of her eyes, and still: nothing. He couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked, in her little trance. Her mossy green eyes were lit with the silver light from the moon, while her scarlet curls were ignited with the golden light from the castle. Her cherub face was blissfully blank, though her cheeks were a little tear-stained, and her lips were parted slightly.  
  
He wiped away a remaining tear, and it startled her out of her lull. Damn, Draco thought, fearing the effect of the night would be lost, though he was pleasantly treated to the fact that it wasn't.  
  
"Draco! Wh-what are you doing here?" Ginny took a moment to silently appreciate the way the moon light accented his demeanor, before blushing, and praying to the Gods he didn't notice either of the two aforementioned occurrences.  
  
Which he did, and couldn't help but marvel at how the pale blush complimented her features.  
  
"I always come out here when I can't sleep. How about you?" Ginny could have been hallucinating, but she thought she heard a tone of worry in his voice. Nah, she was just hearing things.  
  
"I come when I'm, uh... upset..." Ginny trailed off, hugging herself and bowing her head. Draco furrowed his brow.  
  
"Hey," Draco did one of the most un-Draco things ever, he reached out and touched her shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
Ginny shivered, hoping against hope that it was from the cold, not his touch.  
  
"I just, I don't know... It's dumb." Ginny blushed.  
  
Draco smirked at her. So this was the girl that 'sicced' the basilisk on all those mudbloods in her first year. Crumbled, probably over Perfect Potter.  
  
"You still mooning over Potter?" Draco was so sensitive, it sickened him at times.  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed at him, her green orbs blazing with a silver fire. This girl should have been a snake.  
  
"For you information..." she yelled, then faltered. "Well, not totally. No. Kind of."  
  
He arched an aristocratic eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know... I just... ever since in the Chamber," she gave a little shudder. "I've felt like I just don't fit in Gryffindor and with, just, everything... I wanted a thrill, an adventure... and I thought I could have all that with Harry. So, when, I saw him snogging Cho by the witch with the hump," Her voice rose and her temper flared with every word, till she was screaming in near rage "I just kind of lost it. So I ran out here. Does that answer your question?!". And still, he smirked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm just happy you're finally over that git Harry. Now come one, lets get you back up to the castle." Draco returned her wand, and led her back through the forest to the grounds. All the while, he had his arm around her, guiding her. She realized this as they stepped through the clearing onto the grounds, and gave a little shudder. He stopped and took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. She sighed and leaned into the feeling of his arms around her. She quickly murmured a 'thank you' and clasped his hands around her stomach. He breathed a 'your welcome' into her ear as he withdrew from the accidental embrace.  
  
She tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear as she looked up into his gray- silver-flecked eyes.  
  
He closed the gap between them and brushed his fingers across her cheek as he looked down into her mossy green-silver-flecked eyes.  
  
His eyes held no depth. She had Slytherin eyes.  
  
She leaned up. He leaned down.  
  
They're lips had just barely brushed when...  
  
Draco flew out of bed. He looked around. There were no signs of the flame- haired temptress that haunted his dream.  
  
His hand pushed a stray lock of hair behind his hair, just like Ginny did. He smiled at the memory, and felt warmed by it.  
  
His eyes flung open and he flew out of bed.  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
A/N: So! I revised this chapter because I got Microsoft Word now, and I changed it a bit, as well. REVIEW! It's good karma. 


	2. Is a Wish

A Dream Part Two  
  
G/D  
  
PG-13 - ish  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one. I own Geneva, Harvest, and Eris.  
  
Still in need of Beta Commence Part Two  
  
"Ginny? GINNY? GINNY?!" Eris shook Ginny.  
  
Ginny's eyes flew open, expecting to see an athletic, blonde Adonis, not a well endowed, brunette.  
  
Eris laughed.  
  
"Sorry I woke you. Who ever he was, he must have been good, you're all flushed. But anyway, it's breakfast. Up up!"  
  
Ginny blushed a deep red and tried to hide her face as she mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Geneva laughed. She was medium height, frail build, and blonde.  
  
"Come on, stick up for me, Harvey," Ginny pleaded with her friend.  
  
The raven-haired girl just gave a little chuckle and shook her head.  
  
Ginny grabbed her clothes and stormed off to the showers amid snickers and chuckles from her alleged friends.  
  
Ginny climbed down the stairs to the common room after her shower. She kept hugging herself unintentionally, then catching herself, and stopping. Touching her lips, as if she could feel the light brush from her dreams.  
  
She smiled as she thought about the kiss that almost was; about the kiss that she craved now.  
  
She walked into the Great Hall. Her eyes did the immediate sweep off the Wonder Trio, and with that action, her heart sank.  
  
There was Ron, eating porridge, and talking to Hermione.  
  
Ron would have a fit if he knew.  
  
Well, what is there too know, Ginny asked herself. I mean, sure, I had a dream about Dr- Mal- him, but it's not like I like him. . Right?  
  
Ginny's eyes swept cautiously to were Draco usually sat.  
  
Thankfully, he was not there. Ginny felt a strange feeling. She felt relieved, but also a little. disappointed.  
  
She went and took her usual seat by her little group. She was on the end, because she was the late sleeper today.  
  
She helped her self to some toast and porridge and was just joining the conversation, when the Great Hall doors opened.  
  
Ginny looked up, to see who came in so late, and saw none-other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
His eyes did a sweep of the Gryffindor table, before he locked eyes with her.  
  
She felt like her heart stopped beating.  
  
Draco got up later than he normally would have wanted too. So he showered quickly, but took his time through out his other daily rituals.  
  
When he was finished, he glanced at his watch. He could still make it on time if he wanted, too. That, or he could try to figure out what in the hell that dream was all about.  
  
He chose the latter and flopped on his bed, realizing, with a cringe, he'd have to redo the back of his hair.  
  
Well.  
  
The dream.  
  
Not as graphic as dreams he had had before. Nothing more had happened that a chaste brush of the lips. But even in that tiny gesture, there had been more electricity than anything he had ever experienced, awake or otherwise. Which was probably not a good sign, considering whom his father was.  
  
And it was so real. Uncommonly real. He could smell the dirt, the stale, musty, castle-y smell of the corridors, and the cinnamon-y vanilla of Ginny Weasley.  
  
He'd always had a fetish for vanilla.  
  
And she had smelt so good; sweet, but with the promise of a little spice, a dash mischief, he thought, with a smile tugging on his lips.  
  
Wait a minute! A smile! Malfoys don't smile!  
  
And they don't consort with the impoverished, like Weaselette. And they do NOT dream of kissing said Weaselette.  
  
And they especially, especially do not like it.  
  
My god, Draco thought. This is serious.  
  
He looked at his watch. It had only been five minutes, and he was worse of then he started.  
  
Maybe he should just go to breakfast.  
  
He made his way from the dungeons to the Great Hall without any Fem-Weasel encounters.  
  
However, when he entered the Great Hall, he couldn't resist looking for her.  
  
And to his surprise, she was looking back.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened as she realized she was staring at Draco, and he was staring at her.  
  
She blushed a vivid shade of red, and ducked her head down. She subconsciously reached up and touched her lips; just a brush, like their kiss had been.  
  
"All right, Ginny?" Harvest said. She looked a little vexed at how her friend had been acting. Harvey looked at Eris, and saw that Eris looked how she felt.  
  
Eris looked around, then scowled.  
  
"Is it Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny's head snapped up.  
  
"Wh-what about him?"  
  
"Well, you got all skittish when he came in here, and he was looking at you when I turned around."  
  
"He was? What was he doing?" Geneva asked, piqued. Ginny tried not to look to eager.  
  
"Well, he was. just. staring. And then he scowled, but it could have been at me." Eris said. "You wanna tell Ron?"  
  
"NO!" Ginny burst out. Eris looked a little offended, and off her look Ginny said, "I- No offence, but I need to fight my own battles, you know? I can't have my big brother do everything for me from now on."  
  
"Yeah, I understand." Eris shook her head.  
  
Ginny sighed, happy to have dodged that bullet. She went back to her meal, unaware that four pairs of eyes on her.  
  
And one of those a pair of silver/gray eyes that she stared into in her dream last night, watching her over a goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
Draco watched her, as discreetly as he could. Over his pumpkin goblet, pretending he was looking a Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or his food.  
  
This was so curious.  
  
She had that garish, curly, Weasley hair, milky pale skin, cinnamon freckles, those mossy green eyes, and threadbare robes. none of this is supposed to be appealing.  
  
He looked down the table at Pansy.  
  
Now that is who he should dream about. She was socially acceptable, her family had ties to the inner circle of Death Eaters, their mothers were friends, and they would probably end up marrying.  
  
And yet he dreamt of a cinnamon-vanilla angel, with curly, scarlet  
  
tendrils, and green and silver eyes.  
  
And THERE! He knew he wasn't just imagining it! There it was again!  
  
She touched her lips, a fleeting dust  
  
more like it, like how they had kissed in his dream. Curiouser and curiouser. 


End file.
